poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers (TV Series franchise)
The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers (TV Series franchise) is the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th and 16th YIFM/Transformers crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a quadruple feature with The Irelanders' Adventures of Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You, The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Prime Wars Trilogy and The Irelanders' Adventures of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot The cartoon (along with the Marvel comics) set up the basic story of Transformers that most other incarnations were to follow: two warring factions of robots on the planet Cybertron leave in search of resources. The factions crash-land on Earth and, millions of years later, begin their battle anew in Reagan-era America and across the globe. Once established, the cartoon rarely took any steps to upset its status quo. Plots generally centered on a Decepticon plot or invention of the week, which would be used to gather energy or Defeat The Autobots FOREVER!!, and the Autobots' efforts to stop the plan. Most of the time the Decepticons were forced into retreat, and the Autobots drove off victorious. At most, a new character or team was added to one side or the other. Plots became a bit less formulaic during Season 3, though character death and true plot upheaval remained a rarity. Through its 98-episode run, this series took viewers around the globe and to many strange places and times: across the alien Cybertron, the Earth's prehistoric past, the Earth's then-future of 2005, the Metropolis-like society of Nebulos, and more. It is not the best animated series ever to air, but it stimulated viewers with its concept at the time, and continued to do so in the years to come. Episodes * Transformers G1 - Season 1: 1 - 16 * Transformers G1 - Season 2: 1 -49 * Transformers the Movie * Transformers G1 - Season 3: 1 - 30 * Transformers G1 - Season 4: 1 - 3 * Transformers The Headmasters - Episodes: 1 - 38 * Transformers Master-God Masterforce - Episodes: 1 - 47 * Transformers Victory - Episodes: 1 - 44 * Transformers Zone - Episode 1 * Beast Wars: Transformers - Episodes: 1 - 52 * Beast Machines: Transformers - Episodes: 1 - 26 * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001) - Episodes: 1 - 39 * Transformers: Armada - Episodes: 1 - 52 * Transformers: Energon - Episodes: 1 -51 * Transformers: Cybertron - Episodes: 1 - 52 * Transformers: Animated - Episodes: 1 - 42 * Transformers: Prime - Episodes: 1 - 65 * Transformers: Prime: Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) - Episodes: 1 - 71 Trivia * Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, Courtley Jester, Aggregor and The Elementors will guest star in this series. * Heatwave, Chase (Rescue Bots), Blades (Rescue Bots), Boulder (RB), Salvage (Rescue Bots), Blurr (Rescue Bots), Quickshadow, High Tide (Rescue Bots), Hot Shot (RBA), Whirl (RBA), Medix (RB), Hoist (RB), Chief Charlie Burns, Cody Burns, Kade Burns, Dani Burns, Graham Burns, Woodrow "Woody" Burns, Doctor Ezra Greene, Frankie Greene, Professor Anna Baranova, CeCe Greene, Dr. Thaddeus Morocco, Madeline Pynch, Evan, Myles, Priscilla Pynch, Colonel Quint Quarry, Lord Thurston Chumley, Chickadee, Skip Scobble, Morocco Virus, Velgrox and The MorBots will guest star in Transformers Prime and Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015). * Courtley Jester, Aggregor and The Elementors will work with the Decepticons, Predacons, Vehicons and Unicron in this series. * In this series, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of the Transformers. * In the end of the series, Silverbolt (G1), Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, Hot Spot, Streetwise, Blades (G1), Groove, First Aid, Blaster/Twincast, Sky Lynx (G1), Hound (Autobot), Trailbreaker (G1), Wheeljack (G1), Smokescreen (G1), Mirage (Autobot), Sunstreaker (G1 version), Cerebros, Brainstorm, Chromedome, Hardhead, Highbrow, Broadside, Springer, Sandstorm, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox (after being brought back by Jeremy's reanimation program), Dinobot (after being brought back by Jeremy's reanimation program), Tigatron (after being brought back by Jeremy's reanimation program), Airazor (after being brought back by Jeremy's reanimation program), Depth Charge (after being brought back by Jeremy's reanimation program), Blackarachnia, Nightscream, Botanica (BM), Optimus Prime (RID), Ultra Magnus (RID), T-AI, Prowl (RID), Side Burn (RID), X-Brawn, Skid-Z (RID), Tow-Line (RID), Team Bullet Train, The Spy Changers, Build Team (RID), Street Action Mini-Con Team, Ironhide (Energon), Jetfire (Energon), Rodimus (Energon), Prowl (Energon), Landmine (Unicron Trilogy), Bulkhead, Cliffjumper (Energon), Downshift, Inferno/Broadside, The Air Team, Hot Shot, Red Alert (Unicron Trilogy), Scattershot (Cybertron), Overhaul/Leobreaker, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee (Transformers: Prime/Robots in Disguise (2015), Bulkhead (Transformers: Prime), Arcee (Transformers: Prime), Ratchet (Transformers: Prime), Sideswipe (Robots in Disguise (2015), Strongarm, Grimlock (RID 2015), Drift (RID (2015), Jetstorm (Autobot Mini-Con), Slipstream, Fixit, Jazz (Robots in Disguise (2015), Windblade (Robots in Disguise (2015), Undertone, The Weaponizers, Heatwave, Chase (Rescue Bots), Blades (Rescue Bots), Boulder (RB), Salvage (Rescue Bots), Blurr (Rescue Bots), Quickshadow, High Tide (Rescue Bots), Hot Shot (RBA), Whirl (RBA), Medix (RB) and Hoist (RB) will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Episode/Film Transcripts # More than Meets the Eye, Part 1/Transcript # More than Meets the Eye, Part 2/Transcript # More than Meets the Eye, Part 3/Transcript # Transport to Oblivion/Transcript # Roll for It/Transcript # Divide and Conquer/Transcript # Fire in the Sky/Transcript # S.O.S. Dinobots/Transcript # Fire on the Mountain/Transcript # War of the Dinobots/Transcript # The Ultimate Doom, Part 1/Transcript # The Ultimate Doom, Part 2/Transcript # The Ultimate Doom, Part 3/Transcript # Countdown to Extinction/Transcript # A Plague of Insecticons/Transcript # Heavy Metal War/Transcript # Autobot Spike/Transcript # Changing Gears/Transcript # City of Steel/Transcript # Attack of the Autobots/Transcript # Traitor/Transcript # The Immobilizer/Transcript # The Autobot Run/Transcript # Atlantis, Arise!/Transcript # Day of the Machines/Transcript # Enter the Nightbird/Transcript # A Prime Problem/Transcript # The Core/Transcript # The Insecticon Syndrome/Transcript # Dinobot Island, Part 1/Transcript # Dinobot Island, Part 2/Transcript # The Master Builders/Transcript # Auto Berserk/Transcript # Microbots/Transcript # Megatron's Master Plan, Part 1/Transcript # Megatron's Master Plan, Part 2/Transcript # Desertion of the Dinobots, Part 1/Transcript # Desertion of the Dinobots, Part 2/Transcript # Blaster Blues/Transcript # A Decepticon Raider in King Arthur's Court/Transcript # The Golden Lagoon/Transcript # The God Gambit/Transcript # Make Tracks/Transcript # Child's Play/Transcript # Quest for Survival/Transcript # The Secret of Omega Supreme/Transcript # The Gambler/Transcript # Kremzeek!/Transcript # Sea Change/Transcript # Triple Takeover/Transcript # Prime Target/Transcript # Auto-Bop/Transcript # The Search for Alpha Trion/Transcript # The Girl Who Loved Powerglide/Transcript # Hoist Goes Hollywood/Transcript # The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 1/Transcript # The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 2/Transcript # Aerial Assault/Transcript # War Dawn/Transcript # Trans-Europe Express/Transcript # Cosmic Rust/Transcript # Starscream's Brigade/Transcript # The Revenge of Bruticus/Transcript # Masquerade/Transcript # B.O.T./Transcript # The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: The Movie/Transcript # Five Faces of Darkness, Part 1/Transcript # Five Faces of Darkness, Part 2/Transcript # Five Faces of Darkness, Part 3/Transcript # Five Faces of Darkness, Part 4/Transcript # Five Faces of Darkness, Part 5/Transcript # The Killing Jar/Transcript # Chaos/Transcript # Dark Awakening/Transcript # Forever Is a Long Time Coming/Transcript # Starscream's Ghost/Transcript # Thief in the Night/Transcript # Surprise Party/Transcript # Madman's Paradise/Transcript # Nightmare Planet/Transcript # Ghost in the Machine/Transcript # Webworld/Transcript # Carnage in C-Minor/Transcript # The Quintesson Journal/Transcript # The Ultimate Weapon/Transcript # The Big Broadcast of 2006/Transcript # Fight or Flee/Transcript # The Dweller in the Depths/Transcript # Only Human/Transcript # Grimlock's New Brain/Transcript # Money Is Everything/Transcript # Call of the Primitives/Transcript # The Face of the Nijika/Transcript # The Burden Hardest to Bear/Transcript # The Return of Optimus Prime, Part 1/Transcript # The Return of Optimus Prime, Part 2/Transcript # The Rebirth Part 1/Transcript # The Rebirth Part 2/Transcript # The Rebirth Part 3/Transcript # Four Soldiers from the Sky/Transcript # The Tale of the Master Star/Transcript # The Birth of a New Leader/Transcript # The Resurrected Blaster Against the Decepticons/Transcript # The Revolt on Planet Pistoll/Transcript # The Evil Meteor/Transcript # Four Million Years—the Veil of Mystery/Transcript # The Shadow of Evil/Transcript # Crisis on Cyberton, Part 1/Transcript # Crisis on Cyberton, Part 2/Transcript # King of Shadows, Scorponok/Transcript # The Dormant Volcano Erupts Again/Transcript # Fortress Maximus's Gigantic New Being!/Transcript # Mars Explodes! Watch Out, Fortress Maximus!/Transcript # Mars Explodes! The Scorpion Appears!/Transcript # The Indestructible King Galvatron/Transcript # An SOS from a Lost Planet/Transcript # Danny, the Little Hero/Transcript # The War on the Hive Planet/Transcript # The Attack on the Twin Planets/Transcript # Scorponok's Weakness/Transcript # The Friendship of the Four Headmasters/Transcript # The Mystery of the Pirate Ship/Transcript # The Death of Ultra Magnus/Transcript # The Final Demise of the King of Destruction/Transcript # Life Can Be Sacrificed for Peace on Earth/Transcript # The Miracle Warriors, Part 1/Transcript # The Miracle Warriors, Part 2/Transcript # Crisis on Planet Master/Transcript # The Brink of Death/Transcript # The Full-Scale Assault/Transcript # From Enemy to Friend/Transcript # The Plot for the Final Battle/Transcript # The Last Battle on Earth, Part 1/Transcript # The Last Battle on Earth, Part 2/Transcript # The Return of the Decepticons/Transcript # The Hunt for the Living Dead/Transcript # The Case of the Missing Plane/Transcript # Junior Headmaster/Transcript # The Troublemaking Little Monsters/Transcript # Battle in the Barren Lands/Transcript # Preservation of the Wild Animals # The Super Twins! # A Fierce Battle!! The Autobots Are in Trouble # The Appointed Hero # Turn the Anger to Power # A Friendship is Born # The True Face of the Mysterious Rock # The Hunt has Begun # The Birth of a Super Warrior # The Dramatic Encounter # The Birth of the Third Powermaster # Sixshot the Vagabond # The Emergence of the Fourth Powermaster # A New Friend, Sixshot # The Struggle Between Life and Death # The Revealing of the Evil Scheme # Battle in the Desert # Plans to Destroy the Godbomber Project # Battle for the Moon # Battle in Space # And Now the Next Episode of the Whirling Tornado # Underwater Volcanic Explosion # Plan to Destroy Godbomber # The Last Powermaster Warrior Is Found # Destroy the Autobots' Headquarters # Crisis in the Autobots' Headquarters # Destroyers from Deep Space # Destruction of the Human Race # Rescue Squeezeplay! # Battle at the Base # The New Scorponok # The New Being Has Come Alive # The Battle for Survival # The True Face of Z, the Ultimate Killer # The Ultimate Battle